CAMP CANADA
by nict
Summary: there's a new camp, and this one is located in canada! later in the story the character will go to new york... exciting and adventurous! dedcated to some friends. :D THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT REAL.
1. Chapter 1

CAMP CANADA 10/25/2011

**Place: the hills of West Vancouver.**

**Characters: Rachel daughter of Hestia, Judy daughter of hades, Quinn daughter of artemis, Sofia daughter of Apollo, Alexa daughter of Aphrodite**_ (gouldguin)_**, and Monique (Moni for short) daughter of iris (piogeo). And of course, me, nict, the faithful author. **_Whoa dude! You gotta be in it too! Also starring: Nicole, daughter of Poseidon. (nict) –Piogeo, master of awesome._

**Hey guys! Welcome to camp Canada eh? **_Oh ya. You betcha, nict. _**This is a story dedicated to some friends and my home birthplace: Vancouver. It has some places that I've been to, things that I've heard before, and some very crazy adventures. **_Major awesomeness shall take place. ;D_** And no, Canadians do not ride polar bears and live in igloos. We ride grizzly bears! **_And live in beaver dams. (jk.;D)_** BOO YAH! . :D hope you enjoy! **_Or Steve the dragon and bubbles the pony shall come after you._

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo, though I do own my characters. Sort of. ;) **_That was the lamest disclaimer EVER. _

_Anyway, if you have guessed, Nict is co-writing this story with me, Piogeo. Here's the key to figuring which one's which:_

_Italic_= Piogeo

**Bold**= Nict

_Nict will write the first chap (this one), I will write the next, and so on._

_HAVE FUN!___**By the way, all the characters are the same age.**

-Piogeo & **Nict :P**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Third person pov 

It was another rainy day in all the glory of the wetness of Vancouver. It rained hard, soft, fuzzy, up, down, sideways, HOLYCRAPITSAPINEAPPLEEXPRESS!

Anyways, this morning Quinn, Judy and Rachel were waking up in their small place that they called: camp Canada. It was like camp half-blood, but Canadian style. Of course, our hero's had no idea that camp half-blood existed. Now, just then, fern the dryad came. She was their small friend that brought food to them and helped them train.

Fern had a cousin with whom she was pen pals with, Juniper. Juniper passed on info to fern to help train the hero's, along with Grover, her boyfriend.

Currently, Rachel was up and was tending the fire, helping fern cook some good, wholesome, dino-bits oatmeal. **(You know, the type where it has these little eggs, and then you pour hot water in and stir, and they hatch, forming little dinosaurs? **_It's so fun. If you don't know, Google it._**) **Quinn was moaning about it being morning and Sofia was chasing after Judy, who currently had her SpongeBob pillow.

"Give it back Judy! It's mine!" Judy lowers it towards a puddle "NNOOO DON'T YOU DARE!" Sofia jumps the puddle and poof! Judy shadow travels. "nooo Quinn make her give it back." Sofia pouts, looking at Quinn who was currently snuggled in her magical tent, which she shared with Judy. Sofia shared with Rachel. The magical tents by the way, were ordinary mountain equipment co-op tents, but a Hecate daughter, ji min, enchanted them so they were the size of a cabin in there. Everybody had room for bunk beds and belongings. Ji min was a well-loved friend, cherished for her magical skills and drawing abilities but is sadly departed.

Anyways, you must be wondering my dear readers, "Why isn't there any BOYS at the camp?" well, no, I'm not afraid they will get cooties, there's guys. Just to prove it I shall list their names. Max and Dylan sons of Hermes, Cale son of Aphrodite, Conner son of Dionysus, and Andrew, son of Apollo.

"OMIGOSH oatmeal yaaaaaay" says max, derping around with Dylan in the trees surrounding the 6 tents and picnic table with small concrete slab where they practiced sword fighting. "ehah ha haheh" Andrew hysterically laughs as Dylan falls out of the tree, hitting a rock and getting knocked out cold.

"Gods dammit Andrew don't just stand there get some ambrosia, you are a son of Apollo the god of Healing." Sofia says. He sighs, trudging over to Sofia, who was holding her SpongeBob pillow and the medicine bag. **(sneaky eh? I don't tell you how she gets it back…) **

Judy was ranting to Quinn about her weight, and Rachel was calmly eating oatmeal with Alexa and Monique.

Cale was telling Conner that he should be a heavy drinker since his dad was Dionysus, god of wine, and 'cause he's Irish. "Cale, just because I'm Irish doesn't mean I drink. Now, let me eat breakfast." He said, "and by the way, don't flip your hair so much; your neck is going to get stuck like that one day." Cale flips his hair, oblivious to Conner's last comment.

"Yo max, any sign that Dylan's not dead?" Cale asks. Max shakes his head, chowing down on oatmeal with a fuzzy beaver hat crammed on his head. "Aww, that's a cute hat max, were did you get that?" Judy comments, patting his head. "I don't believe he had that before…." Rachel says, and Max smiles evilly.

Monique smiles, and walks over to Dylan, where he is groggily waking up from his fall. "Wha…" he mumbles, blinking his eyes. Andrew laughs, and starts telling him about his fall "and you just fell, like WHAM! You hit a rock and it was hilarious, you should have seen it-" Monique hits him on the head with her book, hard. "Owww what was that for?" he asks, rubbing his head as Dylan and Max laugh, along with Conner, Judy, Rachel and Quinn. Cale flips his hair.

"Well, you shouldn't just let him sit there, he missed breakfast!" Monique replies, sitting down and popping open a Snapple. POP! "Oooh I just LOVE that noise!" she hugs the Snapple.

"What book did you hit him with Moe?" asks Rachel, walking up to Monique. She hands her the book and Rachel reads the cover. "How to Survive a Garden Gnome Attack." "Wow! I didn't know they were harmful!" Quinn exclaims, grabbing the book. _(A/N: "how to survive a garden gnome attack" is actually a real book.) _Everyone watches as she flips through, a look of intense concentration on her face. Cale flips his hair.

"Well," says fern "I think you guys should go out and do something. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Oh me! Me me me me! Pick me!" max yells, swinging his hand in the air, practically hitting everyone in the face as they ran out of the way. But, Cale was too busy flipping his hair and was smacked in the nose.

"EAAAHHH! Not my beautiful face!" he screams, crumpling on the ground. Silence ensues. "So…" Rachel says. "Are you gonna just sit there or what?" Cale grumbles and rolls unhappily away.

Max grins and starts explaining loudly about his plan. "I WAS THINKING THAT WE COULD GO TO THE MALL AND LIKE STEAL I mean look AT SOME STUFF OR WHATEVS AND-" "Okayy! I think we get it. Well, shall we all hop on over to Park Royal?" Judy says. Andrew fetches a few drachma from the birdbath in the middle of camp and they all head down a trail towards the road.

Fern waves goodbye, and says she'll "hold the fort". Everyone waves, Dylan and Max jumping up and down and then falling backwards. Once they get to the road, Conner asks "so… how are we going to get there?"

**And that's the end of the chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review! piogeo's going to be writing the next chapter guys! Byyee!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAMP CANADA 10/29/2011

_Hey everyone! Piogeo here. How did you guys like the first chap?_ **I though it was awesome! **_Anyway, this chap will be written by me. I will try vainly to match nict's writing… _**I am just that good. AND I AM KING OF ALL COMPLICATED COFFEE ORDERS! I found all of them. Some are real. PLEASE PLEASE GO TO STARBUCKS AND ORDER ONE IT'LL BE SOO FUNNY!**

_Well….. Here you go! _**Yeppers! Enjoy! This one is nice and long!**

_Piogeo & _**Nict**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our Heroes trudged along the side of the road, looking for the nearest bus stop. Cale flipped his hair. Nicole sighed. Cale flipped his hair again.

"Ooooooh! I know!" Quinn said excitedly. "WHAT?" everyone else practically screamed at her, tired of walking. "Um, I forgot?" she said in a small voice.

"Um guys? WHY DON'T WE JUST SHADOW TRAVEL THERE?" Rachel said impatiently. "I never thought of that!" Judy gasped, "Ok everyone! Hold my hand!"

Everyone tripped over themselves trying to reach her, and once she *thought* everyone was there, she shadow traveled away.

"What did ya say, Judy?" Cale asked, taking a break from admiring his face in a puddle. "Guys? Helloooo?" He flipped his hair. "Guys?" Hair flip, once again. "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LEFT WITHOUT MEEEEEE!" Angry hair flip.

AT PARK ROYAL

Poof! Judy and the gang shadow traveled onto the sidewalk besides Park Royal. Rachel clapped her hands and said, "OK everyone! Find a buddy; split up; and meet back here in time for lunch!"

"COME ON DYLAN! LET'S GO STEAL- I mean- BUY SOME STUFF!" Max yelled as he sprinted away with Dylan, his partner in crime. "WAIT!" Nicole screamed at them, "NO HERMES KIDS LEFT UNSUPERVISED! Ah, well. Too late now."

Everyone sprinted away, not noticing that Cale wasn't there…

AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD

"Ugh, Guuuuyss!" Angrier hair flip.

AT PARK ROYAL

Rachel, Nicole, and Conner were headed over to the pet store, and were also following Max and Dylan. But they had lost sight of them. So, in they went. "Wow, there's so many pets in here…."Rachel said.

Nicole didn't hear; the hall of fish tanks in the pet store mesmerized her. There seemed like hundreds of fish to be in the tanks.

Upon seeing her, they flocked to the edge of their tanks, _"oh ma'am! I am honored you have come to see us!" "She is here! To visit us!" "Omigoshomigoshomigosh" "what do you need? We will do anything for you!" _they say, swimming feverently.

"Wow…" Nicole breathed, she hadn't seen so many fish in one place before. Rachel, otherwise, was looking at the little gerbils. "Hahah they're so funny! I should get one for Max and Dylan…" she mused as the one she was looking at tried to run upside down on it's teeny-tiny treadmill.

Speaking of max and Dylan, they had run off to the future shop, which was conveniently located by the staples and Noah's pet arc. "Oh yeah baby!" max yelled as he spotted the Xbox kinect try-out thing.

Dylan smirked as he saw it was one of the dance games. Rushing over, they got it configured and within no time, were dancing along to Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO.

Now, max and Dylan weren't the normal type of rocking along dancers, they were serious about it. Perfecting their moves included long nights of blasting music in the other campers' ears. Now, it was real. The music started, and they got to it, nut not before putting on their black sunglasses. You know, the cool ones.

"_Party rock! Yeah. Woow! Let's go. Party rockers in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time." _

Dylan and max perfectly turned and twisted, attracting a large crowd of 6 people. It was amazing.

"_And we gon make you loose your mind, everybody just have a good time."_

BACK AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD

Angry screams filled the forest, as Cale had reached the limit of his patience, and was having a temper tantrum. He needed new hair products, badly. He also had a hankering for his preferred Starbucks drink, the minty-mocha-frappe-non-fat-skim milk-no-whip-chocolate sprinkles-no melon syrup.

AT PARK ROYAL

Monique walked into the Chapters indigo, smelling that certain bookstore scent. She immediately walked over to the humor section, looking to see if any more Pearls Before Swine treasuries had come out. Ah, she had all four of them and loved it. '_Blah blah blah bite me –Rat, pearls before swine._'

She looked at a couple books, deciding on a 'Simon's cat' book, 'the history of the world according to Facebook', and of course, a 'Garfield' book for Rachel.

Andrew had come along, because Purdy's chocolate store was right near by. Andrew had an affliction with chocolate yet never gained weight. Judy envied him.

The smell, the sight, it was magnificent in there. He glided over to the counter, staring at all the choices, wondering what to get. He liked the: tiger butter, peanut butter daisies, hedgehogs, lemon creams, pink Himalayan salt caramels **(they are AMAZING!)**, coffee creams, and finally, regular chocolate. Andrew decided he would get a 3 of each with a couple Irish cream ones for Conner.

Back at the pet store, Nicole was looking longingly at the guppies, which were crowding around at the front to get her attention. "_Pick me, my lady!" "No me!" "ME ME!" "PICKMEPICKMEPICKMEEEEEEEEEE". _

For Sofia and Judy, they had headed off to Starbucks. What drinks you say? Do you really what to know dear readers? I'll tell you.

Sofia got a Double Tall, Nonfat, Half-Caf, Extra Hot Latte with Whipped Cream, Vanilla, Hazelnut, Almond, Raspberry, and Toffee Nut Syrup, Extra Foam, 2 packets of Sweet 'n' Low, 1 packet of Sugar, 1/2 pack of Equal, and Caramel Sauce. "Thanks, and also, I expect my order to be exact."

Judy, on the other hand, got a venti seven-shot three-shot-decaf one-and-a-half-pump sugar-free amaretto hundred and seventy degree two percent seven NutraSweet with whip extra caramel extra sprinkles caramel macchiato with a twist of lemon. Complicated eh? "Just get the lemon twist right, or I WILL kill you."

Aaand, they also got a coffee for fern. Fern likes a Venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice Frappuccino with 2 shots poured over the top (apagotto style) with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped. "Fern is pretty picky about her caffeine, SO GET IT RIGHT."

Carrying their coffees, they exited Starbucks, meeting up with Monique paying for her books in Indigo.

BACK AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD

Cale had now broken down into sniffles, saddened by no shopping. He prayed to his mommy, Aphrodite, for new hair products. He sighed sadly as he sacrificed the last of his hair gel as an offering. Hair flip.

AT PARK ROYAL

Everyone had met up in the middle of the mall. Andrew with a big bag of chocolates, Max and Dylan wearing their shades with (hopefully) nothing in their pockets, Rachel with a small gerbil in her hoodie pocket, Nicole with 3 small guppies swimming in a bauble on a necklace she had, Monique with her books, Conner with a small baby leopard on a leash-

"Whoa, wait a sec- YOU HAVE A LEOPARD?" Andrew yells, doing a double take. "Well, he's one of the sacred animals of my dad, and he followed me out. So, it's not my fault." Conner says, shrugging and trying to get the leopard off his pants. "Down, Kevin, down! I SAID DOWN!" he yells, Kevin was now sitting contentedly on his shoulders.

Sofia and Judy then walked up with their coffee. "YOU GOT COFFEE WITHOUT US?" Max and Dylan yell, ripping their shades off. "That is so not cool." Andrew says, feeding Rachel's gerbil one of his lemon creams.

AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD

Quiet weeping ensues.

But all of a sudden, POOF! A Starbucks drink, his favourite, the minty-mocha-frappe-non-fat-skim milk-no-whip-chocolate sprinkles-no melon syrup, sitting next to a small bag of designer hair products.

A note gently floated down next to it, saying: _oh darling Cale, don't cry honey! It ruins your complexion and makes you look blotchy. You don't want to look blotchy, do you? Please enjoy this gift. Your friends are so mean; leaving you here like this. –Aphrodite. _

"Oh mommy! Oh my gods thank you sooo much mommy! I would have DIED if I didn't get new hair products soon!" Joyful hair flip.

AT PARK ROYAL

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off for coffee we go, hi ho hi ho hi ho hi ho; hi ho hi ho hi ho, hi ho it's off for coffee we go, la la la la la; hi ho, hi ho hi ho-"

"MAX! DYLAN! YOU WILL STOP SINGING THAT SONG RIGHT NOW; OR WE WILL NOT GO FOR COFFEE!" Judy screeched at them. "Oh ok Judy."

They skipped ahead, humming as loud as they could.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

A rowdy group of half bloods trooped into the nearest Starbucks. The girls promptly took charge; no silly 'black coffee' for them! Only the most complicated orders ever!

"Ok boys; you guys grab a seat and wait." Whispering ensues.

Quinn got venti 2 pumps of white mocha soy green tea latte unsweetened with 8 scoops of matcha blended topped with whipped cream and caramel.

Rachel got a Half Caf, non fat Grande 4 shot late in a venti cup, with 1 pump mocha half a pump raspberry, 2 splenda, no foam, extra whip, extra hot, ad pumpkin spice topping and caramel syrup drizzled on the whip.

Monique got a Grande passion iced tea sweetened with 2 pumps melon and 2 pumps raspberry.

Nicole got a 3 pumps White Mocha, 3 pumps Cinnamon Dolce, Soy Milk, Whipped Cream with Cinnamon Dolce sprinkles.

Alexa got a venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots (1 1/2 shots decaf, 2 1/2 shots regular), no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon.

For the boys: a 1/2 decaf-2 pump-extra shot-1/4 pack of Splenda-no whip-soy-132 degree-sugar free mocha; for Max.

A a tall half-skinny half-1 percent extra hot split quad shot (two shots decaf, two shots regular) latte with whip with 5 cubes of ice; for Andrew.

A venti sugar free vanilla non fat and soy 1/2 pump almond a half pump mocha two pumps sugar free cinnamon dolce with whip Carmel macchiato; for Dylan.

And last, but not least, a vente Mocha with one shot, iced, caramel sauce on the top and bottom, no whip, light on the ice, and 7 pumps of peppermint syrup; for Conner.

The boys watched in awe at the gibberish that the Starbucks workers seemed to understand.

Except for Conner, who was trying to get Kevin to not wrap around his neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Wow, that was super long. You like? _**me likey. REVIEW! press da MAGICAL button! Bye!**


End file.
